Rolling Derped Bullets
by Chaotic Zorlo
Summary: Assassins, Mafias, and romance? That sounds good right? (my first fan-fic, don't hate) It may be changed to M in later chapters... maybe. also a love story between my OC and derpy :D
1. Chapter 1: Zorlo

Chapter 1

**Zorlo**

The sounds of explosions rang from Zorlo's ears. He had "borrowed" some money from the Las Pegasus mafia known as the High Rollers. This mission was like

any other mission his boss sent him on, to take things. Money, jewelry, lives... but that was besides the point because as he reached where the desert began

there was no cover to hide behind as three unicorns kept trying to blast him to peices. Zorlo tripped and fell as an explosion hit him in the back of leg. the

explosion had not done any damage to zorlo's surprise wernt these ponies trying to kill him? "stop shooting!" a stallion shouted as the gang of three unicorns,

three earth ponies, one pegasus with one normal eye and one bloodred eye which was the leader. "who sent you here!" the pegasus roared "thats

information that will get me killed." Zorlo groaned "oh it will get you killed huh, HUH! I WILL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHAT WILL GET YOU KILLED!" the leader

shouted angrily. he took a bat that one of the earth ponies had and hit Zorlo in the ribs with it. Zorlo grunted and coughed out blood "THAT'LL GET YOU

FUCKING KILLED WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE HIGH ROLLERS!" the pegasus shouted with a smile "now..." he said in a much more calm vioce "who. sent. you.

here." Zorlo coughed out more blood "He never... s-said... hi-*cough* his... name but he told... me.. call him the... c-crimson... bullet" the smile dropped from the

pegasus and then reappeared with more craze than before "the crimson bullet sent you here? I guess he never stops sent ponies to their death does he?" he

said with a chuckle as he looked up "oh dear brother, why do you send FUCKING AMATEURS TO COME FIGHT ME! YOU FUCK! COME FIGHT ME YOURSELF YOU

BUCKING COWARED!" the Pegasus shouted as he grabbed the bat he looked at Zorlo "Sorry you had to be involved in my... family issues" he swung the bat at

zorlo's head and then Zorlo woke up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Zorlo shreiked he then started to breath heavily and shakily "I can't bucking sleep with these bucking nightmares of my past" Zorlo quietly.

Just then the window of his apartment burst open as the wind blew in a peice of paper that landed by his custom made 50 cal sniper rifle with three types of

rounds and scopes: ricochet, peircing, and hollow point rounds and a calculation scope(so he could see how the bullet would ricochet), an xray scope and a

variable zoom scope. when Zorlo grabbed the paper and looked at it, it said "ponyville! a place to relax! house sales of only 225 bits!" "I could use some

relaxing" thought Zorlo

After Zorlo got his stuff packed in a saddle bag he looked at his gun. "do I really need this rifle?" he questioned aloud. he thought back to all the terrible things

the High Rollers did when they found out he was alive. He took his gun apart and and put it in a breif case along with the ammunition and scopes. before he left

he looked in the full body mirror that was by the door, when the sun shined on his coat at the correct angle it looked slightly navy blue, but at night it was pitch

plack with a streak of red and his eyes where dark blue with grayish pupils like a night sky. His pupils were not always gray though, when he was a colt, a

unicorn he did not know made a light so bright, it blinded most that looked at it, including zorlo. Zorlo was only slightly blinded but he had gone through surgery

to fix his eyes which led to his eyes being senstive to light but he could see more in the dark so it's kind of an upside that the night didn't bother him, but to this

day he still didn't know why the unicorn cast that light. As he entered the night to go to the train station he kept thinking he saw someone in the shadows but

every time he looked, nopony was there. as he got to the train station to catch the night train his sixth sense kicked in, someone was watching him. he opened

his saddle bag with a wing and pulled out a pair of red glasses. the glasses were not for reading, but for spotting heat signitures. As he looked around he saw

the ticket pony in his booth and nothing else. as he looked up to a building top he saw a dark shape that looked like a pony. Zorlo froze. he saw wings on the

figure. Could this be the leader of the High Rollers? but as he squinted he saw the pony also had a horn. who was this pony? as he took off the glasses to see

if he could get a better look he saw the horn glow with dark blue magic and a mare's voice was heard in his head, "All hail the Night Mother!" Zorlo blinked in

confusion. but as soon as he did the pony was gone. trying to shake the image of the pony with wings and a horn from his head he walked up to the ticket

pony. "one ticket to ponyville" Zorlo said "your just in luck, we have one ticket left for ponyville, oh here comes the train" said the ticket pony. as zorlo looked

behind himself, he saw the train approch, with one final look back to see if he could see the pony that spoke in his head he stepped onto the train. time to

relax.


	2. Chapter 2: Ponyville

Chapter 2 Ponyville (first person/pony)

As I got off the train in the day time, I put my shades on because my eyes can't properly adjust to Celestia's sunlight. As soon as my hooves touched the ground

I looked for a armory or a place where i could buy weapons. I spotted one and made my way to it. before i even got close i was jumped on by a pink pony with

poofy pink hair. "Hiwelcometoponyville!mynameispinkiepieyoumustbenewherebecauseiknoweveryponywholiveshereandihaventseenyoubefo-" she was

interrupted by me flipping her over so that i was on top and she was on bottom. "Don't ever do that again!" i growled at her. Her ears went down as she

looked at me terrified. then for about a second I swear her hair went flat and a darker shade of pink. I backed off of her and she slowly got back up and dusted

herself off. then she looked at me with a serious face and pushed me into an ally near the shop. Her hair immediately went straight and she pushed me against

a wall and produced a knife out of nowhere and put it to my neck. "look, I know who you are Chaotic." she said in a more mature voice "I know you are an

assassin from Manehatten" I growled and tried to push myself off the wall " I wouldn't do that if i were you" she said as she pushed the knife closer to my neck.

I calmed down and stopped resisting her "Fine" i said "You know who I am but what do you want" i said angrily "I'm this towns assassin, or murderer, which

ever you want to call it" she chuckled "I know you won't tell anypony because you know the assassin's code" "What. Do. You. WANT!" i said as i tried to escape again.

Then she kissed me. As her tongue slipped into my mouth as i stood there, dumbstruck with my eyes wide open. Don't get me wrong it's not like i didn't like it,

but... wasn't she just trying to KILL me? as she broke away she looked me in the eyes and said "stay out of my way. Kay?" then her hair poofed back up and

she walked away like nothing happend. "My name is pinkie pie by the way!" she said as she walked away. _WTF?_! I thought to myself. "The fuck pinkie!" I

shouted. she just giggled and bounced along her merry way. God damn mares are confusing I thought. _"time for me to stretch out zorlo"_ said my alicorn self. oh

yeah, I'm two people. _"fine"_ i thought _"i was tired anyways"_ as i transeformed my horn grew out, my hight grew to about as tall as celestia, and my smile grew. _"excellent_" Chaotic said _"my turn"_

**I'm ****ending this chapter there because i just introduced another character and its better that way... SO WHAT IF IT'S SHORT! oh yeah and Pinkamena is in this to... ****TIME FOR SOME CUPCAKES :D! No there is no love story between pinkamena and zorlo/chaotic but uhhh... yeah... sorry for not updating in a while I've been ****sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy with HW ****and school and sports and sleep and im a procrastinator and... yeah. review PLZ! PM me for Questions and ideas. Chaotic Zorlo out.**


End file.
